All the Small Things
by sweetishfish
Summary: Michiru stumbles upon a conversation that wasn't really meant for her ears... was that SHITO smiling? Shito never smiles! rated T for language, contains a bit of fluff ShitoxChika


"Goffer

All the Small Things

"Goffer!"

I gasped in surprise and turned from my ritual money-hunting.

"Ch-Chika-kun!" I exclaimed. "You startled me!"

Chika stood behind me, gold eyes flashing, familiar (and slightly lopsided!) grin on his face. I withdrew my hand from the narrow slot of the pop machine, blushing furiously. His grin widened.

"Aaahh…Searching for spare change?" he smirked. "A worthy cause." His eyes glinted as he casually leaned against a nearby wall, smugly watching my efforts.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, turning back to my task.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, suddenly noticing a metallic shine. I bent and scooped up the change, grasping it much more protectively than anyone should, considering its small worth.

"You found money?!" Chika demanded, suddenly alert. "No way! I already _scoured_ this area!

Pushing me aside, Chika darted to the row of machines. Within seconds he had moved through the whole line, rattling each machine vigorously.

"Ch-Chika-kun?" I asked in amazement.

"That's just how he is." A low, calm voice behind me made me jump. Shito was watching Chika's increasingly desperate efforts without expression.

"Shito-kun?" I greeted him nervously. Something about Shito made him so unearthly, so hard to approach. He was certainly polite enough, but he was always so blank, so hard to read.

"GOFFER!" Chika was suddenly in my face, like some crazed lunatic. "Hand it over, come on, _please?_"

"Stop harassing her." Shito sounded bored.

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard!" Chika exclaimed. His rage wore off instantly, though, as he spotted another row across the road. He took off at once.

Behind me I heard a strange sound, like a low chuckle. I turned around.

"Shito-kun?"

The faint traces of a smile were working their way across his pale face.

Creeeak. I carefully closed my moldering door, and shivered as I looked around the room. My dorm was located in possibly the oldest, mustiest building in Japan. At night it felt creepy, and I felt alone. As I started towards my bed, I saw my towel draped across the end. _Ohhh,_ _a hot shower would feel so good_, I thought, grabbing it up. _Better take one now while Koyomi is sleeping._

Just thinking about her gave me a strange feeling, a weird sensation shivering up my body. It wasn't really pleasant, but somehow I longed to feel the thrill again. I blushed just remembering her warm touch on my skin. Shaken, I snatched up my towel and hurried out of my room, eager to leave my thoughts behind.

"Oh!" I bumped into a tall, dark figure. I turned to look up at Shito's handsome, unreadable face. He was toweling off his dark, dripping hair. Clearly he had just showered himself.

"Kita-san." His voice held no emotion. He brushed by me, and I felt a current run through me as he passed.

_So cold! So mysterious!_ How could he be so close, and yet so far at the same time? I watched him sweep silently down the dark hall, intrigued. Who was Shito? Why was he so cold? Was there anyone truly close to him? Had he ever had someone special in his life? I couldn't imagine, yet I remembered the smile.

Without comprehending what I was doing, I followed, many paces behind. _How did he step so silently?_ I wondered, as the floor creaked and groaned beneath me. I carefully avoided a weak floorboard I knew, (from experience!), was prone to collapsing.

I tiptoed to Shito's door, and, without knowing what possessed me, pressed my ear to his door. Not sure what I expected to hear, I closed my eyes and focused.

"You asshole." I stepped back, astonished. Who was he talking to?

"What are you doing here?" Shito sounded annoyed. "This isn't the first time."

I heard another voice, familiar, yet I couldn't place it.

"Shito… what happens when a zombie dies?"

_Chika?_ I wondered_. _What was he doing there, and… why did he sound… so unlike himself? So… vulnerable.

"I don't know, dumbass. You think I've ever died? People die all the time, you know this better than anyone. And then… they're gone."

"…I'm afraid of dying. I guess I've always been. I mean, who isn't? But especially since the accident." Chika paused, then laughed softly, strangely.

"I guess I'm not really living now, am I?" he asked a little bitterly. "Still… I _will_ buy my life back." His voice was stronger. "The alternative is…" his voice trailed off.

"Akatsuki."

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off my bed now?"

"What?!" Chika sounded indignant. "I open up to you, you bastard, and this is what I get-!"

"I didn't ask you to come in!"

"-heartfelt conversation and you- whoa!"

BLAM! BLAM!

I leapt back from the door, heart racing. It wasn't unusual for Shito to start shooting, but I was startled. I ducked around the corner just as Shito's door flew open and Chika storms out.

"Shito, you bastard!" Chika yells, racing off. His eyes are gleaming with his usual hot temper, but with something else too.

"Chika-ku…" I start to say as he turns the corner, face inches from where I'm hiding. He passes by without a glance, however.

"Kita-san." I jump and spin to see Shito. His eyes travel over me; my limp (and dry!) hair, my unused towel, my glowing cheeks, and my guilty expression. He raises an eyebrow. "Weren't you going to shower?"

"Oh!" I race off, much too late, and shut myself in the bath. I lean against the door, heart thumping for a few moments. Eventually I calm, and notice the hall is quiet. Carefully, I edge open the door and peer into the hall.

Shito is looking at me! No, _past_ me. Leaning against the opposite wall, a faraway look in his eyes. He is smiling.


End file.
